In the Basement
by JokerCloudKirkland
Summary: Basically just Arthur being fucked by his three older brothers. I was bored and somehow this happened xD. Lemons. Browcest / Brocest or Incest whatever you choose to call it. Mostly ScotEng .YAOI. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Hetalia**

**Warning: Bondage , toys , and incest.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Arthur let out breathy sigh as he wrung his bound wrists. He felt cold air hit his skin, mix with the cold table that was beneath him, that was steadily becoming warm. His legs were spread apart with a spreader bar, but also tied down to the table. All he saw was black as he had been blind folded. All he could hear was faint movement in the background of the basement. All he felt was excitement and anxiousness as he knew he had only been blacked out a couple of minutes. He'd asked for this however, in a fit of curiosity and want. They'd talked it over, there was even a safe word.

Arthur shivered as he heard deep clicks of boots walk toward him. Even more so when two fingers climbed his bare torso. His breath hitched when the two fingers stopped to clamp at his right nipple, a thumb joining to twist the pink nub, before the same treatment was given to the left nipple. Arthur bit his lip in anticipation as the hands felt him up and down teasingly.

"Mmm" he heard his lover purr in delight. "Ye look delectable all tied up like this" Allistair huskily breathed in his ear. He heard a swoop and a smack before a sting went through his torso and he groaned as he processed that he'd been struck with a riding crop. "Ye also look like a fuckin whore" another swat making Arthur's breath hitch. "Don't ye think so ,too?" Allistair asked looking at him as if he were looking back. Arthur swallowed "yes..." he whispered out. Allistairs eye's narrowed as he struck him again, right under his nipples this time "yes, _WHAT!_ and speak up" he demanded. "Yes ,Big Brother!" Arthur gasped out as he pinched his nipples and twist causing him to yell out a pain-pleasured moan. Allistair hummed in satisfaction taking the crop and tapping it up and down the others body. "That's right, I am your Big Brother...so what does that make you?" he asked as he began to tap hard around his thighs. "It makes me whatever Big Brother wants me to be" Arthur gripped his binds tight. "Alright then" the tapping stopped and Allistair bent the crop back, letting it fling down on Arthurs waist "you'll be m Little Slut, how does that sound?" he rhetorically asked.

Arthur heard more clacking "that's no fair Ali, I want to join in too" Dylan jutted out his lip in a pout. Allistair grinned "then take it away" at that Arthur found a strike of another crop to his thighs, it barely hitting his member making him groan out desperately "a-AH!" he felt the hands of his other brother glide across the mark knowing he was smirking.

"Now now, you two, don't be so cruel to the poor boy" at this Arthur was confused. 'Wait a minute we'd only asked Dy-' his thoughts were cut off as he felt his cock being squeezed by the warm hands of his eldest brother. He moaned at the action. When he heard another slap he expected to feel pain so he tensed in reflex but only heard a yelp that wasn't his.

"Oi!" he heard some shuffling and a "you'll pay for this" come from Aodhan. He heard an amused chuckle come from Allistair as he was struck again. "Don't forget what we are meant to be doing ye two, we need to punish our little slut, remember?" he reminded the two. The two looked up from their tousling on the floor with an 'oh yeah' expression. The two got up and went back over to the table "oh look how the mighty have fallen, how does it feel, oh great empire, to be bound and blindfolded by the one's whom raised you" even if he could've Arthur wouldn't get to answer as his member was struck, not as hard as the previous strikes however. Still it shot through Arthur all the same causing him to slightly arche and yell out. He didn't even think about the uninvited guest ,now to anxious to care.

"What do ye say Slut?" Allistair asked swatting his torso again. "Thank you, Big Brother" Arthur instantly said the sensation getting his head in the game once more. He liked the feeling. Being helpless under his brother's will. It shot excitement through his veins as his inner masochist was revealed. "Hehe you've got 'im trained well I see" Aodhan lightly ran his finger tips up Arthur's side. "Not well enough" Allistair snorted striking him once more. "Thank you Big Brother" Arthur gasped out ,not having expected that one.

"That's why you should let me train him" Dylan inquired leaning down to press his lips with the bound man only to be swatted in the head with a crop. "Ow! what was that for?" he pouted causing Aodhan to chuckle. "Only I can kiss him" possessiveness laced Allistairs voice causing Arthur to shiver.

"I wonder what'll happen if..." Dylan's words trailed off as he raked his fingers down Arthur's chest, purposely missing his nipples as he lightly dug his finger nails into the Englishman. "Aaa-h~" England groaned. "I never thought I'd hear such lewdness come from you, though I suppose you were raised by lewd people" Aodhan said earning a slight glare from the other two "and you're actually enjoying it...well it's not like I hate doing this" Arthur moaned as he felt his member be grabbed once more, and then a swat to his right nipple by Dylan caused him to slightly twitch "you do sound quite delectable, and everything about your appearance screams 'fuck me' heh you are a little slut" he finished and began to teasingly stroke his member. "Hm? oi when did these get here" he felt a swat to a foreign appendage on his head.

Now he was conscious that he had a pair of real cat ears atop his head, when had those got there? "Hm? have ye not noticed this either?" Allistair picked up the cat tail that was attached to his backside pulling at it slightly causing Arthur to groan "when ye weren't looking I added them, a nice touch if I do say so myself" he chuckled pulling the tail causing Arthur to squirm "Big Brother- oh" he trembled as Aodhans pace got faster. "You two really need to focus on what you're meant to be doing" he mocked Allistair ,whom rolled his eyes at it. Dylan felt on of Arthur's ears making him flick it in surprise.

He rubbed it lightly pressing down a bit earning a noise of approval from the younger. Allistair swat him again "we're being so nice to you Slut, and you can't even give us any thing to let us know that you're grateful, how rude for a gentleman" he huffed. Arthur foggily thought what he should say, before deciding on "please forgive me , big brother" with that he felt two fingers in his mouth which he instinctively, in this sort of situation, sucked and moaning around them making sure they were wet as another finger followed. By now he was sure it was Dylan's hand seeing as it was smaller than Allistairs. "Mnn" he was swat at his balls. Aodhan had lightened his minstrations, but made no move to stop or stop with the teasing. The three fingers went far into his mouth, mofe more than he had expected. Dylan let out a light chuckle "you like sucking don't you" another swat from the red had who was now at his feet. He moaned around the fingers in want now, not having been able to get what he wanted like usual when he was just with Allistair in bed made him feel it much more.

The fingers were taken out and trailed down his chest making him shiver at the wet that was being hit with cold air. Dylan was surprised when both his older brothers made him stop, he looked at the two in question before Aodhan started. "You know ,Little Slut" he purred yanking at a stroke. "If ye really want it" Scotland mused. Dylan finally caught on and smirked "you'll beg for it" he loved this, how had he not thought if it before? Arthur wrung his hands feeling his face heat up trying to comprehend what to say. "We haven't got all day, fingers don't stay wet and warm forever" Dylan said circling aroud his naval.

"P-please" he whimpered out. "You know we can't understand if you don't say it clearly, please what?" Aodhan stopped his stroking to look up at his blindfolded younger brothers embarrassed face. "Please fuck me Big brother" he got out finally making the three elders smirk.

It wasn't everyday you saw the stuck up stubborn brit do anything you desired. "Good boy" Arthur gasped another moan as this time his tail was struck. Allistair gestured for Dylan to continue. Dylan smirked and did so, trailing the fingers down, gliding past his member and down to his ass were he instantly put in two fingers, causing the younger to writh slightly but let out a small mewl of pleasure as well.

Arthur's ears lay back, flat. "Man you're tight, when's the last time you even did it, really?" Dylan roughly thrusted the two fingers in him. That's because Allistair was the bottom most of the time, it was a shock to him as well ,but he had a promise to keep now. "A-a few weeks ago, big brother" he said making Aodhan smirk and look at Allistair questioningly. It really hadn't been that long ago, maybe two days since they last did it, but it had been awhile since Arthur bottomed, so he was telling the truth. Allistair returned the smirk. It's like the two were having a mind conversation.

When they heard a loud yelled moan however, they snapped back to Arthur. Pleasure was evident in his red lit face as he was slightly arched. This is why he didn't bottom much, because Allistair knew with that erotic face of Arthur's, it would make him want a round two then three and four. He knew the younger could take it in the moment, but afterwards, not so much.

That and when Arthur went seme on him it made him love it all the more. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down to Dylan who had found a vibrator and was lightly thrusting in and out the younger. Aodhan laughed at Arthur's wanting expression that let them read him like an open book. Drool was slightly going down the side of his mouth.

"Thank you B-ig Brother ahn" he clenched his wrists around the binds as his reward for that was Dylan setting the vibrations higher. He felt a stinging in his nipples causing him to yell out at the strike, but making him arch all the more. "Yer such a good Little Slut" Allistair hummed. "Indeed, makes me hesitant about using this" using...what? Arthur wanted to ask the Irishman but was cut short once more as a jolt of electricity shot through him ,only for a mere two seconds though. He must've yelled loudly, because the three went quiet and only the buzzing of the vibrator could be heard. Arthur lightly panted as he realized he had just came no wonder he hadn't heard himself.

Allistair lightly growled and struck him again "don't come without permission, Slut" he commanded and like the flick of the wrist his reply was "yes, Big Brother" in a wanton voice. Aodhan smirked at Allistair with a chesire grin. Possessiveness was evident in Allistairs eyes ,as well as jealousy. The name he had called was the eldest of the group's. Arthur being Allistairs lover normally called out the man's name, but he knew who was handling him so his brain called out the first name it could remember in the moment. Allistair swatted him again for his own amusement which was followed by a thank you. Dylan pulled out the vibrator making him whimper at the loss. "This positions getting boring don't you two agree?" Aodhan asked. "Indeed" Allistiar began to undo his left wrists bind as Aodhan worked on the right.

"Keep on the bar" Allistair instructed his younger brother a he began to untie his ankles. when they got the ropes undone Allistair sat the youngest up. "Mmm help me flip him" he told Aodhan who rolled his eye's and helped turn him over. Allistair thought a moment swatting his back once making him whimper. His tail waved and his ears twitched as the three whispered. "Alright on your knees" Dylan instructed. It took him a moment but Arthur managed to do so. He felt a swat of the riding crop to both of his hands making him bite his lip. "He didn't say on yer hands, Slut" Allistair growled. "Y-yes big brother" he manuvered to where his ass stuck in the air. He felt his arms and wrists be roped together and a swat to his ass again. His tail curled to hide his hole, but Aodhan chuckled yanking it back.

He yelp in surprise but was silenced when a hand slapped his ass. "Who knew you were a screamer in bed" Aodhan said tapping his balls with the shocker, causing him to lightly scream. "Hehe he does it just like a whore too" Allistair jerked his head up. He twitch as there was a strike to his feet by Dylan who in turn chuckled in satisfaction. "And to think he came to us to ask for such a thing, from his elders, be must've really wanted it" he mused striking his feet again. Allistair ran a finger over his bound brothers cheek humming "yeah he must have, I wonder...hey Little Slut" a strike to his ear made him slightly hiss "tell us, how much do ye want it- rather what do ye want us ta do?" his other ear flicked back. "I want Big Brother to rough me up and make me s-scream" he stuttered feeling his ear be yanked. "But you know...it isn't fair if you get all the fun" Aodhan started walking around to his face, yanking his head up by his chin and squeezing it. "We need things in return" he said making him nod.

"What do you have in mind?" Dylan asked. They all exchanged glances. With his other hand Aodhan yanked Arthur's tail making him gasp. Instantly something was shoved in his mouth. It was a familiar thing ,but this was silicone. "It's surprising how many things can be kept under a table" Allistair mused. "Don't let this go, keep sucking" Aodhan sternly said letting go of his face. Obeying the elder he continued to suck the dildo. He felt the table shake slightly and his breath hitched when he felt his eldest brother pound into him without warning.

Aodhan groaned "damn you are tight" he began to thrust more causing him to moan. "Hey no fair!" Dylan practically shouted walking over his boots clacking as Arthur felt him come to his face. "Here" Allistair said forcing Arthur's hands open. He felt the youngest of the three elders cock be placed in between his hands. Instantly he stroked up making Dylan moan. Allistair huffed not able to take it anymore. He removed the dildo from Arthur's mouth and replaced it with his own member. "Oi!" Aodhan growled at him but took the silicon item when it was offered. He slowed his pace looking down at his youngest brother "this might hurt but bear with it" he warned Arthur.

Aodhan pulled out wrapping his hand around himself along with the toy. Slowly he pushed in making Arthur's ears lay flat back as his tail twitched uncontrollably. He moaned in pain and pleasure. Still he didn't let up his minstrations and sucking his other two brother's. He did however tighten his grip making Dylan his as he bucked his hips to the hand. Allistair let out his own pleasured noise when the moans vibrations shot up his spine. Aodhan began a pace, making sure the dildo was in place. Arthur felt himself be stretched and filled up all the while his hands were put to work and his mouth was also penetrated. To him it was overwhelming. He moved his hips with Aodhans thrusts as he tried to suck his other brother to the best of his ability. Being nations ,who you loved didn't much matter, whether you were siblings, cousins, whatever. No one really judged you at all. So this, was partially normal, if they were humans however...

Arthur's breath caught in his throat when his prostate was hit. Aodhan noticed this smirking making him thrust in harder. "You like that don't you , you little slut" he growled slamming back into the same place. Allistair pulled out of his mouth to let him answer as the man repeatedly slammed into him rougjly. "Yes, Big Brother!...Please, more Big Brother I want more" he panted and begged rocking his hips back on the other. "Ye do beg like a Slut ye know that" Allistair yanked him by his hair to go back to sucking him off. Aodhan used the youngers tail as leverage and continued to ram into him. Dylan grabbed his ears pulling at them making him moan loudly.

"Mmm this is getting rather ah- uncomfortable" Dylan finally spoke up. "You make- a point" Aodhan agreed slowling down. "Aye" Allistair said taking his member out of the boys mouth, despite how good it felt. "Let's take the bar off" the three agreed. Aodhan pulled out making Arthur whimper, but he left the dildo in telling the younger not to let it slip out. When they got the bar undone they set it to the side making the bound man get off the table, they did not untie his wrists however.

As the two eldest got everything ready and threw off excess rope Dylan swatted at Arthur's ass and torso, striking him right above his member, to were it barely grazed the tip driving Arthur wild. "You like that don't you Slut?" he mused swatting at his ass. He hadn't let the toy skip out as instructed. Dylan came up behind him wrapping his arms around him as he came up to tweak the pink nubs letting Arthur loll his head back as pleasure shot through him.

"Dylan stop foolin around with the whore and come help us" said person groaned and went to help his two siblings. Moments later Arthur was moved to the table once more. "You can let go now" Aodhan pulled out the dildo that was now wet. His arms were lifted up and tied to another rope that they had attached to one of the hooks on the cieling The rope made him bend back, which made him try to step back, but his calves were met with a strike.

"Stay" was all that was said. Allistair hopped up on the table. He reached up tugging at the rope "come here slut" he commanded letting Arthur step back where he was instantly lifted. "Open yer legs damnit" his brother growled making him do so. He felt him be sat on his brothers member, Allistair now fully inside him. Swat- he moaned at the strike to his nipples. Dylan chuckled beginning to feel the other up, from his thighs, all the way up to his elbows. "I just noticed how fucking pale you are" he noted. "I noticed that too, don't you get any sun?" Aodhan said as he came back to the table, a light clanking.

"Now now we don't want to show this body to anyone else now do we?" Allistairs breath was hot in Arthurs human ear making him shutter. "I suppose not, because he IS all ours" Dyland inquired stepping out of Aodhans way. Arthur whimper yelled as the Irishman placed a nipple clamp on his right bud and did the same yo the other, a small chain connecting the two. His yelps were silenced by Allistairs hand as he began to lick and suck at his neck, bucking up into the warmth of his hole.

Aodhan chuckled bringing his legs to rest on his shoulders. Allistair stopped bucking as his let himself com me out of Arthur, only to be back inside him quickly with his other brother. Arthur gasped and groaned tears pricking his eye's as he was stretched even further. Aodhan and the dildo was one thing, but Aodhan with Allistair was something else. "Fuck...big brother is so big" his head rest on Allistairs shoulder. Dylan smack his feet several times before hopping up to stand on the table and ball his fist in Arthur's hair.

"Suck" he ordered as Allistair moved the cat tail out of the way. It all started at once, the three thrusting into him at the same time. He began to suck and bob his head to the best of his ability. Allistair held him close as he once again began to lick and suck, biting down every now and then but licking the wound. Arthur's moans shot through Dylan perfectly, he began to thrust himself as Arthur deep throated him. Aodhan kept his legs in place, but he had enough reach to pul the chain on his brothers nipples which made his toes curl as he groaned out pain and pleasure engulfing his senses. He felt heat inside him mix with a tingling sensation. He could barely comprehend that it was because of the special lubes that he had bought.

"Damn so tight ye Slut" Allistair purred in his ear. The Scotsman went down to a certain spot on the younger sucking making Arthur tremble now. Allistair waited until Aodhan pulled the clamp chain again to bite down making the young shake , but Allistair was faster and grabbed his member tight enabling him to cum. He let go of Dylan a moment to whine in protest, but only found his mouth once again penetrated by his cock. "God" Dylans head went back "I'm close" he announced.

The other two only moaned in agreement. Allistair began to stroke the others member making hin whine and writh in need to release even more so now with the pleasure that his front was being given. "A-ahn cu-umming" Dylan moaned as he released inside of Arthur's mouth, the younger instinctively swallowed bobbing his head to milk him out. "Me too" Aodhan warned as he orgamed letting himself out inside Arthur. That's when Allistair once again bit down at the englishmans e-zone and reached up a free hand to harshly yank the clamp chain as he let go of his member and thrusted roughly into him.

Arthur screamed out in pleasure this time yelling out Big Brother instead of a name. All he could see was white as he felt Allistair release into him. They all moaned as they had their release. Slowly Aodhan pulled out undoing the nipple clamps letting Arthur tremble. His ears were still back but they flicked in delight as did his tail. Allistair pulled out getting off the table, letting his lover sit there in his place, cum slightly coming out of th youngers entrance. Dylan while still atop the table undid his binds letting his arms fall down to his sides.

Finally the blindfold was removed to reveal tear stained pleasure filled eye's that were still half lidded in a daze. The room was dimmly lit, cabinets were all about the room as well as one chain with cuffs that was attached to the wall, if you looked up there were hooks on the cieling in multiple places. They used this part of the basement for multiple things, mostly sex.

The other parts of the large basement was for their magic materials. But this was the secluded off room of the basement. The three were wearing the same thing, leather boots with a choker that was lightly placed around their necks. They'd taken the rest off earlier. "C'mon" Allistair picked up Arthur, helping him wrap his arm around his neck as he lifted him up bridal style. Arthur was rather worn but satisfied. Dylan opened the door and Aodhan closed and locked it when the four were all out. Arthurs tail swayed at he was carried up the stair and into the main parts of the house. Right now the kitchen.

It was almost pitch black aside from the sink light. He was taken upstairs where Allistair helped him bathe placing kisses up and down him muttering sweet nothings in his ear. After the other two were cleaned up and out of the shower they all huddled up on the couch.

"When will those go away?" Dylan wondered pointing to the still present tail and ears. "In an hour or so" Allistair shrugged pulling Arthur onto his lap who just smiled contently. "It's weird seeing you like so...smiley" Aodhan said as if it were Russia frowning. Arthur was too tired to care just nodding. "Did ye have a good time?" Allistair asked with an amused smirk.

Arthur blushed nodding and leaning on him. "It's late...I wonder what's on the tele" Aodhan clicked on said device lowering the volume as it was on BBC. He swore to god that was the only network his brother watched but he wouldn't complain. Eventually they had a large blanket spread out for all of them on the couch.

Soon the three elders fell asleep leaving Arthur to turn off the television with a small smile. "Gits, the lot of you" he commented as he sat back in Allistairs lap and pecked his lips. "Goodnight" he yawned clicking off the lamp and joining them in their slumber.

* * *

**Omg did I really write this?! I think I'm a tad obsessed with Browcest...**

**I got bored and I just... ****_THIS. _****Wow. Didn't expect it.**

**Well please let me know how I did, review's appreciated. No flames please uwu **


End file.
